Metroid: The Armageddon
by G-virus
Summary: Ridley and the pirates are back and Samus finds herself fighting enemies from the past. this time however, samus is aided by new hunters, an old friend and an unexpected ally.


**Metroid: The Armageddon**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Metroid characters from the game. I made up something in my story like: Alexander, the fleet G-100 and the planet Vec-VI (Vec-5). Black light Princess helped me correct some errors in my story and much more. So she also deserves some credit_

_Black Light Princess: You bet I do! . _

_Anyway, this is my 1st FanFic, so please, be nice when reviewing it. And Enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

"…Mom? …Dad?"

A little girl walked out from the woods where she was playing whit her pet; just another day of lonely play, on those lonely childhood days. She heard a big explosion just a while ago and went out to see what happened, drawn by curiosity.

The same curiosity that killed the cat on the saying, but at such young age she still hadn't heard it.

The cliff was right ahead. She walked at a quick pace, but came to a sudden stop upon spotting something that resembled a pterodactyl. Fearfully, she got closer and from the top of the cliff, as her colony came to view.

She couldn't move. She was shocked. Her colony was being destroyed

"Sir Ridley," someone called at the dinosaur-resembling creature that still was nearby. "…we are ready to leave"

"Well then, leave immediately; Galactic federation will be here soon, I will stay here for a while to make sure nothing happens."

"Yes sir."

Ridley was left alone on top of the cliff. He heard something behind him, turned around and saw the little girl standing behind him; she looked at him and tried to get closer in sort of pleading, helpless manner. But when she did, he opened his wing and in his mouth a ball of energy started forming. He was getting ready to shoot at the poor little girl, and she just stood, paralyzed. Her destiny sealed and her place in heavens already prepared, Ridley released the attack.

"SAMUS!"

Before the untrained eye could take note, a woman jumped in the middle. The girl, Samus, soon found herself in a tight embrace. The way the arms wrapped around her stubbornly, as if to never let go… she recognized it.

"Mommy..?"

The little Samus looked up, to find her mother's face pale. Eyes wide open, staring at some point in the background. The embrace broke as the woman fell, a huge open wound on her back.

"Mommy?... Mommy?"

Only a feeble voice came. "…r-run…" Trying to hold on onto life, and failing miserably.

"... Stupid woman..." said Ridley.

He got ready to finish off the crying Samus when a huge explosion, far greater than the others before, signaled the only possible source: the ship containing the stolen minerals from K-2L had been destroyed. He turned around and looked at the ship fall down from the sky.

"DAMN!"

He opened his wings and flew away, leaving Samus with her mother. She just sat there, staring at Ridley as he flew away.

"……ss… Sa-mus" Samus' eyes turned to her mom's, she was in pain and Samus knew that.

"MOM!"

Samus screamed at the top of her lungs when she woke up. It was quiet, she looked around her room and then she realized that it was just a nightmare, a nightmare that seemed never to go away.

"... Mom..." She said in a sad tone, half to herself, and half to the heavens, in plea. "When will this nightmare stop?"

Samus noticed a blinking light on the monitor just to her left; it was a call from the Bridge of the ship. She stared at it for a long period of time before answering the call turned on the screen and placed a small headphone on her ear.

"Good morning Samus" It was a message from Alexander V. Pavlek, the new Commanding General of the G-100 Fleet and Captain of the ship G-101, the ship she was traveling in.

"… Sorry if I woke you up"

"Don't worry" replied Samus as she turned the lights on "I was already awake."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked "you seem agitated"

"I am fine" she replied with a smile "I didn't sleep well last nigh, that's all"

"I see…" said the young General "in that case; get all your equipment ready. You will launch at 1800 hours, Galactic time just as planed."

"Will I get any assistance for this mission" asked Samus; she had always been assigned solo missions, and she thought that this time would be no different.

"We will not send any troops with you," he answered, "but we will be sending an AI with you to help you gather the information we need from this Recon (reconnaissance) mission. You may know him as Adam"

Samus was shocked. She thought that after the incident on the BSL (Biologic's Space Labs), Adam was going to be shut down and erased for disobeying direct orders from the Galactic Federation.

"Adam?"

"Yes" answered Alexander "Adam is now being uploaded into your ship and he will give you all the details on your way there. Hurry up, we need to launch in 30 minutes"

"Ok"

She hanged up and got all of her equipment ready and left to the launch bay. She got inside her ship; for the last 3 years, Samus had been adding upgraded to the ship: she was now able to control it by remote control; it had stealth capabilities, and was repainted orange.

"All systems are green, you may take off now"

"Understood" the Main door opened and she then took off.

"Samus, can you hear me?" a voice came directly from Samus helmet

"Loud and clear Adam…" Samus smiled "…I am glad to hear from you. I thought that they were going to get rid of you because of what happened 3 years ago"

Adam Malkovich was Samus Commanding Officer (CO) a long ago, when Samus was part of the Galactic federation Police. He died on battle in order to save her. Today all that is left from him is his mind which was uploaded into a computer following his death. Samus found out about it 3 years ago when she was assigned a mission at the BSL; he revealed himself to Samus and he ordered her to set a collision path between BSL and the planet SR-388 to destroy the X parasite before the federation could try and capture it; the danger "X" represented to the Galaxy was to high to try and capture it.

"Well. They didn't." said Adam "I am far too valuable to the federation and even though we disobeyed a direct order from the council. They came to their senses and ended up agreeing with me that the parasite X was far to dangerous and that we had to destroy it"

"Enough with the chatter you two" General Alexander appeared on the screen "focus on your mission now. You will be reaching your destination soon, so let's start with the briefing."

"Ok" Samus activated the briefing; a map was displayed on the screen showing 6 unidentified space ships leaving the area while another orbited around a planet

"10 hours ago" started Adam "8 unidentified space ships were detected on the system ZBP-92 by one of the Galactic police proves; we believe they are pirate ships" the map zoomed to the small planet where the ship was orbiting at "4 hours later, near planet Vec-VI, One of the ships exploded for unknown reasons and crashed there. 6 of the ships continued with their original course while the other one stayed and sent transporters to Vec-VI, probably to search for survivors"

"We need you to investigate, where there or not they are pirate ship, and if they are friendly or foes." Explained the General "Try to discover what caused the explosion and what is it that they are caring."

"I detected strong signs of powerful bio-forms early…" said Adam "we need to report back to HQ what those things are and to destroy them if we find that they are dangerous"

"What about your fleet, General?" asked Samus; wondering why they were sending her alone to such mission even though she was already used to it "I mean you do have 10 different Space Battlecruisier at your disposal"

"They are going to follow the other space ships" answered Adam "I detected higher levels of powerful bio-forms on those ships too and it's possibly that they are stronger than the ones that were contained on the ship that crashed on Vec-VI"

"I don't want you to think that we don't care about you Samus" Added Alexander "It's just that the Federation trust your amazing abilities and they basically rely on you for mostly everything. You had proven yourself to be a prodigy and a true Chozo warrior."

Samus looked outside to Vec-VI

"It's ok." She said "I will report back to you when I make contact with the ship"

She activated the stealth mode witch made the ship almost invisible to any kind of radar and landed away from the ship to make sure she that she would not be spotted when entering the atmosphere of Vec-VI. She walked outside and took a deep breath

"Are you ready, Adam?" she asked

"I am always ready."

"Ok then. Let's go"

And she took off


End file.
